


Dismantled|拆解

by Vadersoul



Category: Ready Player One (2018), Ready Player One - Ernest Cline, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, RPO/SW crossover, What Have I Done
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadersoul/pseuds/Vadersoul
Summary: For English users: this work is in Chinese, just a bit of babbling about the two characters that Ben Mendolsohn played. Mostly tribute to Nolan, my favorite character in RPOIf you would like to translate please ask me.Word count/字数: 5847Inspired by/配曲：The Sound of Silence (Disturbed)一句话概括：IOI总裁圆梦毁绿洲。我都写了什么。





	Dismantled|拆解

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线：帕西瓦尔赢得彩蛋之后半年  
> 诺兰是书的性格，帕西瓦尔是电影性格  
> 书和电影的内容都有提到  
> 非常建议读者书和电影都补完再看。  
> 总监从星战世界乱入了。  
> 哦对了有些词汇我不知道用中文怎么写。用英文吧…  
> 我瞎tm写，别打我 :P  
> 再次强调，配曲The Sound of Silence (disturbed)

你好黑暗，我的老朋友，我又来和你聊天了。(*)

从OASIS正式运营的那天开始，世界就偏离了原本的轨迹。成千上万的haptic suit下单使得快递持续繁忙了好一阵子，但当派送接近尾声，原本喧闹的都市就冷清了下来。前些年的能源危机切断了城市里最后的生命力，即使是像Columbus这样的大城市也变得像一座鬼城一样。汽车逐渐消失了，变成了城市外围贫民区的大片“住宅”。随着汽车的报废，出行变得更加昂贵和耗时，由Halliday创造的虚拟世界就顺理成章地变成了人们的避风港。

“OASIS是本世纪最伟大的发明”，大多数人都如是评价，“它是应对能源危机的最佳选择，它真正地做到了使人足不出户地感受世界。”媒体的声音通常都是偏激、扭曲的，Nolan Sorrento清楚地知道这一点。这个游戏只不过是给了人们一个逃避现实的理由，与其说它是个能将人与人连接在一起的工具，它更像一个孤立灵魂的监牢。没错，一个能让人自愿把自己关在房间里几个星期都不出门的监牢(1)。游戏币和强化装备成为了最被珍视的财富，熬夜打副本几乎已经成了每日必做。虚拟和现实生活的界限逐渐被淡化，人们理所当然地选择了放弃更无聊的那个。亚健康，营养不良，骨质疏松已经成为了常见问题，在Halliday彩蛋的巨额奖金诱惑之下，甚至还有人通过吸毒使自己整夜地保持清醒只为多一点时间来寻找彩蛋。

因为一种幻觉悄悄袭来，在他熟睡时种下了它的种子。(*)

“你知道GSS是什么吗？他们是毒品贩子，他们兜售逃避主义，整个世界都沉迷其中。而它的毁灭性和海洛因分毫不差。几所学校不可能洗清他们的罪孽。”(2)

那幻觉镌刻在他的脑海，伴随着寂静的声音。(*)

(1)原著小说中Wade Watts曾经把自己关在房间里长达几个月以便找出彩蛋。  
(2)译自Lacero。  
(*)The Sound of Silence歌词翻译，部分参考QQ音乐翻译。下文中同。

 

***

 

Nolan从监狱衣服的衣兜里摸索出一个木制的耶稣雕像，那是他入狱之后唯一没被收走的东西了。狭小的房间由冰冷的铁板构成，除了一张床之外空无一物。床上没有床单，为了防止犯人用床单将自己缢死自杀。他坐在床边，手肘撑在膝盖上，双手合十靠在额前，手中紧握着的正是那个小雕像。

在不安的幻梦中他独自前行，走在狭窄的鹅卵石道路上。在路灯光晕的照耀下，他竖起衣领抵挡寒冷与潮湿。(*)

这次真的只剩下孤独与他作伴了。作为一个星期劳改的交换，他被允许每周五的晚上在监狱的后院散步一个小时，但他宁愿将自己关在自己的牢室里。夹杂着沙砾的小道、一盏孤零零的残破昏黄的灯、以及城市边缘寒冷的夜和呼啸刺骨的风，总会牵动他那段不开心的回忆。

一道耀眼的霓虹灯光刺进了他的双眼，划破了夜空，触碰了这寂静之声。(*)

接到警方的电话通知，Nolan急匆匆从公司请了假赶去。那间破旧的住宅弥漫着冰毒的味道，警车的红蓝灯光将夜晚渲染得好似白昼。他记得，以前不是这样的。卧室里注射用的针筒和各种食物的包装纸乱得满地都是，中央的haptic chair里躺着一个人，很明显是死了。那人的脸已经被用白布罩住，骨瘦如柴的身体使人难以辨认尸体的性别。在那人的手臂和脖子上遍布着注射毒品造成的针孔，皮下血管有一部分已经爆裂，血流出来在皮肤下形成大片青紫的斑块(3)。那个抚养他长大的姐姐，已经抛下了他独自去了天堂。(4)

不，不是的。该死的天堂都是骗人的鬼把戏。Nolan的内心在咆哮。人们吸食毒品只不过是在为那个更大型的精神毒品服务。OASIS已经把世界变成了一个活地狱，只有得到彩蛋和游戏控制权，将它彻底毁掉，人们才能开始正视现实。然后，也许，可能，他们会改善现实的世界。(5)

(3)根据近期新闻报道，一个女孩因吸毒过量而死亡，死时眼珠以及动脉多处爆裂。取自实例。  
(4)这段是基于名朋的诺兰索伦托38号的戏。改编了一点。  
(5)译自Lacero。

 

***

 

Nolan把自己的OASIS账号更名为Lacero，拉丁文“撕裂”的意思，反正他现在已经和这个破败的世界一样支离破碎。他原本对这个让世界分崩离析的东西毫无兴趣，但他身上负着的沉重十字架使他不得不在工作之外分出大把时间用来了解Halliday的生活，以便得到那解锁他人生意义的三把钥匙。

借着这赤裸的光他看到了，成千上万的人，或许更多。(*)

每一个高级OASIS账号的背后，都是几年如一日的坚持登录，以及一个孤独的灵魂。每个人都幻想他们能通过毫无压力的方式挣到一大笔钱——得到Halliday的彩蛋就意味着得到整个OASIS游戏。这些无聊的人甚至建了多达万人的彩蛋猎人组织，专门研究Halliday的生平。但他们永远不会成功，Nolan暗自发誓，他一定要亲手消除这个毁了他人生的游戏。

人们无声地交流着，不听而闻，作了从未被弹奏的曲，却没有人敢干扰这份寂静之声。(*)

在日本，那些沉迷于OASIS以至于宅在家里切断与外界联系的人被称为”消失的百万人”。那些人就像人间蒸发了一般，从公众的视野中消失。与此同时，因服用过量药物致死的人数继续攀升着。在不知第几次看见这样的新闻后，Nolan摘下了VR眼罩，愤怒地将它甩到一边，瘫倒在床上。太多了，这种事太多了。新闻上每天都有新的死亡报道，但群众已经麻木了。没人会管你是死是活，他们只在乎自己有多少游戏装备。跳楼，抑或吸毒，逐渐成为当代孩子们的笑柄。活着最好，死了也和他们没有任何关系。理所当然地，有那么一些组织意识到了事态的严重性，试图呼吁大家戒掉这该死的网瘾，但它们的努力就像被按下了静音键一般被打压下去，永远无法起到效果。压迫者中不乏试图从游戏中盈利的大型网游公司，其中世界上第二大的公司，IOI（创新线上企业）是最主要的势力，同时也是被彩蛋猎人们最鄙视的公司。

 

***

 

“傻瓜，”他说，“难道你们不知道，寂静如同顽疾那样增长？聆听我的诉说或许我就能拯救你。挽着我的手或许我就能靠近你。”(*)

半年后，那个六年没有任何动静的记分板第一次有了变化。Parzival，这个无意中找到了铜钥匙的无名小卒出现在了榜首。不，这一切原本都应该属于他，记分板上的头号玩家应该是IOI-655321。The Tomb of Horror所在的位置不胫而走，Ludus，那个在线学校所在的非PVP区，是唯一被他所忽略的地方。“几所学校不能洗清它的罪孽，”此时已经签约成为IOI总裁的Nolan默念着他的初心，“我要毁掉它，毁掉这个夺走那么多人生命的游戏。”Gygax上的线索指向最终的奖励：得到彩蛋，就意味着成为OASIS的神，同时他还可以成为亿万富翁。在劳累的时候，这个念头总会使他充满斗志。

即使是IOI的总裁，找到彩蛋也必须把利益上交给公司，这是应聘协议所规定的条约。但Nolan下定决心他如果拿到彩蛋他就会立刻启动OASIS的自毁程序。成为IOI的管理层只是一个手段，一个改变这个世界的捷径。他只需要动一下手指按下按钮，一切就结束了，让IOI哭去吧。公司可以尽管诉讼他，给他发死亡威胁，甚至派人来杀死他，但无论怎样都是徒劳的，OASIS这个人间祸害再也回不来了。(6)

他会为了得到彩蛋而不择手段。当Wade拒绝他的邀请并离开聊天室时，他毫不犹豫地按下了藏匿在那个小毛孩家中炸弹的引爆按钮。在这个反乌托邦的时代，感情和道德都是多余的，公平二字已经沦为字典里的释义。如果有必要，他会杀了一切阻碍他的人，不仅仅只是他们的游戏化身，在现实生活中也必须下手。

但他的话犹如雨滴无声地滴落，在寂静的井中回响着。(*)

小货车的货舱门打开了，Wade手中捧着的金色卵状球体发出柔和的光芒，映在Nolan的眼底。他终究还是没能成功。他呆滞了，枪口依然锁定在那孩子的眉心。愚蠢的孩子，你得到绿洲后又会干什么呢，将它彻底变成失败者的逃避借口？这样只会加速人类的灭亡。警察们无中生有般从人群中涌出，粗暴地反铐他的双手，将他押上法庭。法官、陪审团和他的律师滔滔不绝地争论，但他什么都没有听见，他也不想听见，他的辩护在大众的压力前显得尤为苍白无力。人们没有在听他说话，他虚弱地笑了笑，这也没有关系了，他只是绿洲的又一名受害者而已。

“OASIS迟早会毁了这个世界。”

“我所做的，只不过是试图给人类改变的机会罢了。”

(6)粗略译自Lacero。

 

***

人们向自己虚构的霓虹之神鞠躬祈祷，神迹中闪射出告诫的语句，字里行间透露出天机。(*)

他从狱中依稀听到消息，虽然OASIS现在每周有两天不开放，它仍像从前一样占据人们的生活，蚕食着他们的身心健康。合十在额前的双手被慢慢放下，手心里赫然是一个小小的耶稣神像。他不信神，但这个木质的雕像是他对温暖和关爱仅存的记忆。到送信时间了，铁门上的送信口“吱呀”一声打开了，一封孤零零的信掉了进来。他叹了口气，一定又是哪个无聊的人写来羞辱他的。记得他刚入狱时，每次送信时间他的房间几乎都被这些谩骂和讽刺的信填满，探监的日子也充满了前来看他热闹的人。他随手将信扔到了墙角，却看见了信的署名：Wade O. Watts。是那个葬送了他人生意义的男孩，那个他曾试图杀死却失败了的男孩。几个月前胜诉把自己关进大牢的律师就是他们请的，他给自己写信干什么？

 

“展信安。Sorrento先生，我很荣幸地代表绿洲五强告诉您，您将于收到此信的次日早上被保释出狱。保释者是一位不愿透露姓名的先生，但他和你长相极其相似，我们都差点把他误以为是您了。”

“在被警方监控的条件下，您将住在他的住宅并有一个属于自己的房间。与此同时，您将被要求每天登入OASIS，继续您的改造教育。祝您过得愉快，Wade Watts敬上。”

信很简短，但内容却十分令人吃惊。Nolan曾被指控蓄意谋杀罪，天知道保释这样一个人出来需要费多大的心思。但不管怎么说，从明天起他就可以离开这饥一顿饱一顿的鬼地方了，还有可以重新登入OASIS。说不定他还有一点渺茫的希望可以做点手脚把Parzival的账号黑了，从而使这个祸害人的东西彻底消失。

它说，先知们的话都写在了地铁的墙上，和房屋的客厅中，并在寂静之声中窃窃私语。(*)

Nolan不敢相信世界上居然有和他长得如此相似的人，就像他的双胞胎兄弟一样，看到那人就像在镜子里看到了自己。唯一的不同是，那人的眼睛里燃烧着蓝色的火焰，而他的希望之光早就被扼杀了。他不确定接下来该做什么，呆滞在原地，盯着对方的白色制服。那人看上去很像70-80年代某电影里的角色，他是在玩cosplay吗？

“从今天开始，你将和我住在一起。你可以叫我Orson，幸会。”

一个不算常见的美国名字。Nolan没能想得出这名字有什么含义，监狱里这半年的精神折磨已经让他几乎把80年代的相关知识忘了个一干二净。Orson给了他一个坚定有力的握手，对方黑色手套的质地很特殊，是他从未感受过的，甚至不像是皮革。或许这个人身上真的有什么特殊之处吧。

“哦，我是Nolan，Nolan Sorrento。”

 

***

 

他的房间布置很简朴，一张床，一套桌椅，和一套用来登录OASIS的VR设备。Orson的房间更像是一个办公室，里面布满了各式各样的设计图稿。桌上的全息仪投射出一个球形建筑的解剖图，那像极了…

“这是我一生的心血。这是个强大的战斗空间站，我们叫它…”

“…死星。”Nolan毫不犹豫地接了话题。多年来研究Halliday生平爱看的电影的经历使他瞬间反应过来眼前人的身份，没来得及考虑为什么他们会遇见就直接脱口而出。“Orson Krennic，高级武器研发部总监。”

“没错，Nolan。我是来这里短期考察的。”Orson笑着回答道。

“但你怎么…”

“我们是同一个人，Nolan，你我只是那个人在不同星系的投影罢了。好了，现在拿着这个，这是我和其他几位密码学家和电脑工程师们两个星期的研究成果。”

Nolan伸手接住了抛来的东西仔细端详。那是一根带有金属芯片的项链，上面刻着他的名字。“这是什么？”

“你下次登入OASIS时，将它插在haptic chair的媒体接口上，就知道了。不过我要警告你，彻底根除有时并不是最佳办法，杂草被连根拔起，通常会造成水土流失。”

 

***

 

Nolan将信将疑地回到了自己的房间，将芯片插进接口，登入了OASIS。

[Ready Player One]

[抓取数据中，请稍候…]

超过一分钟，这次的登录用时有些长了。

[目标：Parzival，数据传输中…]

[传输完毕，账号数据复制成功]

[欢迎，Lacero。]

他的游戏角色逐渐在眼前实体化，面前是一座高大的黑色城堡。他认识这个地方，这是Anorak‘s Castle，他和Parzival最终一战的地方。但他的角色现在穿着的不是他原来的装备，而是角色初始化时的默认衣服。疑惑之下他找了个隐蔽场所，开始检查他账号的数据。所有他以前曾有的装备都在背包里面，包括在最终战斗里被毁掉的哥斯拉战甲，还多出来一大堆他以前没有的。他无意中眼角余光看到了自己的等级和hit-point counter，却发现原本的数值被两个无穷符号取代了。这…这怎么可能？他急忙换上了一身新的装备进入了城堡，根据他看到的Parzival通关得到红按钮的记忆，试探性地寻找Halliday的卧室。这次他成功了，那个房间清楚地呈现在他眼前。OASIS的编程十分严谨，从未有人黑进过GSS的服务器，而眼前的，除了复制了Parzival的权限，还能有什么更好的解释吗？

“Holy shit.”

他不敢相信，自己大半生的梦想就快要实现了。说是一心为公也好，公报私仇也好，他终于可以给他亲爱的姐姐报仇，让这个该死的游戏从世界上消失了。他的双手因激动而颤抖着，用力推开书橱，眼睛死死地盯着那个写着“OFF”的红色按钮。

没错，这次看来是真的了。他伸出手指按下按钮，周围环境瞬间开始变得不稳定，就像一个劣质的全息仪一样。按钮原先所在的地方弹出了警告。

[是否要彻底关闭OASIS？]

[是]

 

当天晚上，OASIS再次被提上新闻头条。但与以往不同的是，这次的头条是：

《OASIS被彻底关闭，游戏赢家Parzival有巨大嫌疑》

 

【完】


End file.
